


In Love With my Best Friend

by animeobsessedtrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I love dancing fluff, M/M, Rainy days~, Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 lol, They both need to get their shit together, good doggos are best doggos, how do i even tag, kyoutani dont be an ass because you CaN't ExPrEsS yOuR fEeLiNgS, minor angst later, my babies i love them, smut to come, that is breaking and entering you cant do that, yahaba is just trying to be a good bean i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeobsessedtrash/pseuds/animeobsessedtrash
Summary: There is happiness, laughter and fun times, low-key angst, but it's barely there, it just adds to the story line . It’s all around a good time,,, for the most part.(:





	1. The Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME A SMILING KYOUTANI OR GIVE ME DEATH.  
> A n y w a y,  
> Have funsies, I'm going to try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but idk when that will be //max 1.5, 2 weeks//  
> ((its three months or smth later and i can inform you that i fully intended to update but i forgot lol,,, hopefully ill have an update soon!!))  
> I love these idiots and i need more of them, I've read all of the kyouhaba fics at least 50 times i swear to goD

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

 

Kyoutani had a very, VERY long day at work. He thought the annoyance would end when he came home, all he wanted was to cuddle his dogs and watch a movie, maybe order some take-out. But no. This, this right here topped the fucking cake.

  
  


Yahaba looked up innocently from his place, splayed across Kyoutani’s couch with  Roxy, one of his two rather large dogs, laying in his lap.

“I was hungry” the caramel-white splotched dog barked in confirmation

Kyoutani sighed exasperated, “That doesn’t explain  _ why _ you are in  _ MY _ HOUSE”

The dog whined, licking Yahaba’s face

 

“DON'T SIDE WITH HIM ROXY” Kyoutani looked stricken, pointing accusingly at Yahaba “HE IS  THE ENEMY. AT LEAST COCO ISN'T A TRAITOR!”

Coco looked up from her place on the floor and yawned still partially asleep, black-brown fur pushed up in random directions

 

Yahaba laughed and hugged Roxy tightly “She can’t resist my charm Kyoutani!” Yahaba paused, what Kyoutani had said finally registered, and sat up quickly sending Roxy skittering away “Wait… WHY AM I THE ENEMY!? YOU’RE SO MEAN KYOUTANI!” he crossed his arms

 

Shaking his head, he threw his stuff at Yahaba “God you’re annoying.” he turned to walk to the bathroom to shower, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes

 

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME KYOU” Yahaba shouted at Kyoutani’s turned back, huffing and plopping back down onto the couch.

 

All Kyoutani did was flip Yahaba off as he continued to walk away. He knew for a fact that his voice would fail him, due to the ever growing lump in his throat and how thick his spit felt in his mouth as his chest tightened.  _ You aren’t wrong, jackass. _ Kyoutani walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. He leaned against the door, contemplating everything he has ever done in his pitiful life. He let his arms fall limply to his sides as he let himself slide down the door and plop onto the tile beneath, groaning. 

 

Yahaba just sort of walked (forced himself) into his life and decided to stay, which was an anomaly for a person like Kyoutani. People were usually too scared or put off by him to even give him a chance, but not Yahaba. He was different for some reason. He seriously thought it was a good idea to break into  _ his _ house, and cuddle with  _ his _ dog on  _ his _ couch. Who the hell does that? To literally anyone?

 

Now, groaning with growing distaste for himself as he did so, was thinking about the only human being he will probably ever care about in his life time whilst sitting on the bathroom floor.  _ What am i doing with my fucking life… _ he sighed and let his head fall forward into his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Yahaba stared intently at Coco as she walked in a few circles before lying down to take yet another nap, her amber eyes staring lazily up at Yahaba as Roxy followed suit, resting her head on Coco’s. Kyoutani was taking a really long time, doing whatever it was he was doing in the bathroom. Yahaba was getting bored just laying on his best friend's couch.

 

Yahaba had to admit it was sort of nice to just lay around in Kyou’s cute, fairly small (in a cozy way) house that was decorated simply, but still pleasant enough to have an aesthetic appeal to it. Over the years, Yahaba made and bought Kyoutani various things just for the hell of it. To his surprise, Kyoutani actually kept them. There were thick, soft blankets strewn on the couch, with a couple of fluffy couch pillows. The dining table was small, only large enough to fit four people, with a bowl of fruit in the middle. A couple of pictures of Kyoutani’s family and dogs were hanging around the house, along with one of him and Yahaba (a present from Yahaba himself). All of the trinkets that Yahaba had bought Kyoutani found a home either in his bedroom or on the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room. The wall next to Yahaba was a huge book shelf and across from it was a bay window that had a matching pillow and blanket that Yahaba had made for Kyoutani. Directly in front of Yahaba was a small coffee table, a fireplace with a tv above it and a painting that Yahaba also made for him. The house had an open feel to it, yet it was very home like as well.

 

With a huff, Yahaba rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the couch. The fabric under his face was warm and soft, it smelled strongly of something Yahaba couldn’t really pin down, but he loved it. It was thick, almost, a pleasant musk and strong cinnamon with a little of something else... it reminded him of a rich gold...The smell alone could calm any worry and stress that he had, and for some reason he couldn't stop smiling. Curious, he lifted his head to see what it was. 

 

With slightly widened eyes, he picked up Kyoutani’s sweatshirt that he had previously thrown at him Pouting, Yahaba sat up with the sweatshirt held closely to his chest sniffing it again, a slight pout ghosted his lips. Hearing the door to the bathroom unlock, Yahaba chucked the sweatshirt to the side and scrambled to pick up his phone, to make it appear that he had been trying tl taking selfies so Kyoutani wouldn’t find out that he was sniffing his sweatshirt like a fucking creep, if he didn't know already..

Holding up his cell phone, he flashed a bright smile at his camera and snapped a quick picture. He heard Kyoutani’s bedroom door open and close, and let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at his phone and  _ Oh dear lord… What have I done? _

 

He flopped to the side, making a squawking noise as he fell off the couch, phone in hand.

 

As he lay hopelessly on the floor, like the pathetic fool he was, he stared intently at his phone. In the background of his picture there was Kyoutani. There was Kyoutani, with a hand running through his hair, what could barely even qualify as a towel hanging low on his hips and his perfectly sculpted muscles shining like a god. There. Was. FUCKING. Kyoutani. Kentarou. _ mother.fucking.pouting _ . 

 

_Damn_ _son_ … _He’s hot as hell, oh my god..._

 

Yahaba stared at the picture. His own face was blurry, but you could see Kyoutani crystal clear.  _ God, I’m so fucking gay. _ Yahaba groaned inwardly, kicking his feet like a child, unlike the grown ass man he is. 

 

He rubbed his face hard, and sighed 

_ What have i become? Ugh i'm so gro--ss _

 

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba called “Hurry up I’m gonna order take out!” It was getting dark, he was hungry and was too lazy to make the drive home, so Yahaba was planning on just staying over

 

All Yahaba heard was silence. Sitting up from his sprawled position on the floor, he groaned and stood up, padding his way over to Kyoutani’s room and slapped the door to emphasize each syllable “Kyou-ta-ni! Hurry up!” he whined, opening the door so that his head could poke in.

 

Kyoutani was sitting on his bed in sweatpants, with his towel around his shoulders, his eyes looked a little red as he stared intently down at his phone. He sniffed and and looked up at Yahaba, with a blank expression “What?”

 

For some reason, his heart plummeted. “Oh, it's nothing” he trailed off, walking over to sit down next to the blond “Hey,” he spoke softly nudging the latter lightly “What’s wrong?” 

 

He was greeted with more silence.

 

Draping one of his arms over Kyoutani's shoulder, knowing that no matter how close he was to him, sometimes he just didn't like Yahaba knowing everything. Which, he had to admit, hurt him a little. 

“Come on, let's go out there. It's all dark in here.” he tugged on Kyoutani's arm so that he would follow “Plus i'm ordering take out and you are eating it with me.”

 

Much to his disdain, Kyoutani was still dead silent, but luckily, the stubborn blond followed him, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

As Yahaba plopped him down on the couch, which the two large dogs immediately jumped onto next to him, licking his face. A small smile grew on Kyoutani lips, his previously “sad” demeanor was dissipating.

 

Yahaba quickly walked outside to order the food on the phone, leaving Kyoutani with his dogs. It was freezing outside, so he decided to make it fast.

 

When he came back inside, Kyoutani was in the same spot. However, his face was completely blank, the only implication of emotion was his slightly furrowed brows. He was lost in thought as he pet his slobbering dogs. Yahaba rubbed his hands together in order to warm them up again. The expression on the other man’s face made him feel a little uneasy. He looked….hurt? Confused? Sad? Either way, Yahaba was worried. Silently, he sat down next to him, Roxy climbed almost immediately into Yahaba’s lap, and he too began to stroke the dog’s soft fur. 

 

They sat in what shifted to a warm, comfortable silence for at least twenty minutes when the doorbell rang; the piercing noise causing Yahaba to flinch, Roxy was flung from his lap, Kyoutani cursed and Coco began to bark like crazy. After a couple of long breathes, Yahaba groaned laughing softly as he stood from his cozy spot on the couch and shuffled over to the door to pay for their food.

 

As he walked back, Kyoutani huffed

“You ordered pizza, Yahaba? Really?”

“Yes. Yes I did.” he set down the two boxes on the coffee table in front of the couch “You are going to eat it, and you are going to like it.” He plopped down next to Kyoutani again, poking his arm playfully.

 

“We had pizza the last time you stayed late”

“That was awhile ago”

“Yahaba… that was yesterday.”

Yahaba already had a slice halfway in his mouth as he turned to look at Kyoutani “It was?”

 

Yahaba’s eyes scrunched at the corners as he laughed, and Kyoutani was mesmerized by the sight.  Truly was beautiful, no matter what he was doing. 

 

They sat on the couch together, Yahaba had his head in Kyoutani's lap as he ate, listening to Kyoutani rant about how shitty people were, how most old people were entitled ass hats, and kids nowadays have no respect for their elders and hundreds of other things. Yahaba was throwing in a comment or two every now and then, but it was getting a little hard to focus on not falling asleep as Kyoutani ran his fingers through Yahaba's hair. 

 

Kyoutani made sure he was being gentle, playing with a couple of strands, then continuing to comb his fingers through the light brown locks, almost as if he was scared to hurt Yahaba, like Yahaba was some fragile thing, that if not properly taken care of, he would slip right through your fingers and break, only for someone else to swoop in and pick up the pieces before you even had a chance to try. Someone else would always be right there, waiting for you to slip up so that they can steal the only one that ever mattered to you. The only person you would ever love, would be gone forever…

 

Kyoutani flinched as Yahaba shouted his name right next to his ear, somehow he had moved from Kyoutani's lap without him noticing…

 

“Kyoutani, are you okay?” Yahaba's voice was pure concern “You were in the middle of talking and then you just went silent, sort a staring at your hands, but not? I've been shouting at you for the last five minutes. Whats going on?” 

 

Kyoutani sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, he could tell by the sting of them, that anylonger and he would have started to cry.  _ That _ , he thought to himself,  _ would be a fucking shit storm to deal with… _

 

“Everything is fine Yahaba. I’m fine.”

 

Yahaba sat back on his knees and stared at the side of Kyoutani's head. He wouldn't make eye contact with him… Yahaba bounced off of the couch and sat stubbornly in the floor space between Kyoutani's knees, staring directly into his previously downcast eyes. He could see a blush beging to creep its way past Kyoutani's shirt and onto his neck. It was cute…

 

“Kyoutani. You look like you’re dying.” Yahaba squished Kyoutani’s cheeks together with one of his hands

“Oh gee, how sweet of you to say that.” he cursed himself for the burning blush that was forming under Yahaba’s gentle yet firm hands

 

“Oh shut it” Yahaba laughed, standing up. Kyoytani watched as he pushed the coffee table against a wall and began tapping away at his phone. When he set it down, classical music began to play. Yahaba turned on his heel, and walked up to Kyoutani his hand out towards him. 

 

“May i ask for this dance, good sir?” He had a wide, stupid grin on his face.

Kyoutani's eyes widened slightly as he sighed, shaking his head “Yahaba, i can't dance” he covered his face with one of his hands “You know I am terrible at dancing.” he looked up at the Yahaba

 

Yahaba huffed, placing his hands on his hips “You are going to dance with me you big baby.” he threw his hands on Kyoutani's shoulders, dragging one hand up until it was under his chin, tilting his head so that they were looking directly into one another's eyes. 

 

“You WILL dance with me and you will like it. I'm not asking, i'm telling you” 

Kyoutani sat there un-moving, staring blankly at Yahaba.

Yahaba sighed placing his hands on his hips “Either you dance with me or tell me what's really wrong.”

Kyoutani grumbled, getting to his feet “You're an ass, you know that?”

“I do. I am one sexy ass.” 

 

With a flourish, Yahaba pulled Kyoutani to his feet. Yahaba laughed as he forcibly placed one of Kyoutani's hands on his waist, and his own hand around Kyoutani's neck, weaving the fingers of their free hands together. 

 

Yahaba was slightly taller than Kyoutani, only by a few inches, but taller nonetheless. Yahaba hummed along with the music; the two were so close, Kyoutani could feel the vibrations of his humming his own chest. He closed his eyes and followed the tallers foot steps, letting himself be guided as they danced. The radiating warmth from Yahaba was calming. Slowly, Kyoutani forgot about everything. He forgot about work and all the shitty people he has to deal with everyday. He forgot about all of his stress and worries. he forgot about everything, except for the fact that here he was holding the most beautiful person in the world, dancing in the middle of his living room while his dogs were (probably) eating what was left of their dinner. It was all so perfect.

 

He opened his eyes to look up at Yahaba. Yahaba’s eyes were closed, he had a soft smile, a couple small crumbs speckled the corners of his lips. The light from the lamps around the living room gave yahaba what seemed to be a halo from behind his soft hair. The lighting painted everything in golden hues, smoothing out rough edges, making everything appear to be warm

“ _ I love you _ ...” he whispered

 

“Hm?” Yahaba slowly opened his eyes, leaving them half lidded as he stared right into Kyoutani's. Yahaba’s eyes had a bright effulgence to them, but they were also the kind of rich brown that you could just melt into and let consume your entire being with one, brief glance. Staring directly into them was a whole other experience, well for Kyoutani that is.

 

Kyoutani huffed “I didn't say anything. God i loathe you sometimes” his heart shattered further with each word he had spoke. Yahaba clearly didn't hear him the first time.  _ Thank god… i can't keep doing risky shit like that. He’ll find out one day… but that day sure as hell won't be today or tomorrow, or the next day, not next week, Hell if he’s lucky, hopefully not this year… _ Kyoutani wanted more nights like this… he just couldn't afford to fuck this up.

 

Yahaba’s laugh enveloped Kyoutani, and filled his heart with warmth. It was a beautiful sound to him, it varied from being a soft, jingling bell, to a breathless gasp for air when he laughs for an especially long time. 

 

“You're so mean Kyou” Yahaba removed his hand from Kyoutani's in order to poke the shorter in the cheek. Kyoutani frowned slightly at the loss of the slender, surprisingly soft hand in his own.

“At least i’m not annoying” Kyoutani scoffed

 

Yahaba threw his open arm around Kyoutani's neck, pulling him into a tight hug “Shut it, you love me you baby. I AM LOVEABLE.” Yahaba tightened his grip around the other for emphasis. 

“You” Kyoutani paused “Are a drama queen.” Yahaba gasped

 

Kyoutani chuckled and rested his head on Yahaba's shoulder when he noticed that Yahaba wasn't planning on releasing him anytime soon. A slight blush climbed up the back of his neck. It's not like they haven't hugged before, but those were short, quick hugs. This was fairly intimate, and he really enjoyed it.

 

“So mean” Yahaba hummed into Kyoutani’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Yahaba” Kyoutani’s voice was strained

“Yeah?” Yahaba was immediately worried and held him a little tighter to try and comfort him, as if that would help.

“I can't breathe” Kyoutani choked

“Oh shit!” Yahaba let go completely and Kyoutani gasped as he bent over gripping his knees as Yahaba started crying with laughter

“I hate you so fucking much you jackass” Kyoutani panted laughing

“And i you~” Yahaba smacked Kyoutani’s ass, who yelped and turned bright red, making Yahaba laugh more, collapsing onto the couch.

“Kyoutani~” Yahaba whined “i'm ti~red” 

“I don't care” Kyoutani deadpanned as he walked towards his bedroom

“KYOUTANI” Yahaba screeched, making the blond jump 

“WHAT.”

“Carry me to your bedroom” Yahaba smiled innocently

“No.”

“I paid for your damn pizza, now get your ass over here and carry me.”

“Fuck you i didn't even want pizza” Kyoutani huffed as he walked back over to the couch, crossing his arms

“Then why did you eat it?”

“I was hungry.”

“HA! CARRY ME PEASANT”

“This is why i hate you.” Kyoutani bent lower and Yahaba climbed omto his back giggling like a child

“You do remember that you  _ are  _ taller than me, right?”

“Your point is?”

_I swear with him..._ Kyoutani smiled, shaking his head as he walked back over to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait-" Kyoutani stopped in the middle of his room, looking at Yahaba "When the hell did i say you could stay the night?"

Yahaba swung his feet, thinking for a moment "You didn't. I did! That's what friends are for Kyou-chan! Annoying the shit out of you"

Kyoutani dropped him

"Oops."

 

 


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More semi-dancing fluff because i love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR SO MANY MONTHS AKSJDHSKLA

 

 

Yahaba groaned contently as he woke up under the fluffy blankets with Kyoutani’s arms wrapped firmly around him. Honestly it was a little too hot but he tried not to think about it, instead he listened to the shorter’s soft breathing and the hum of the air conditioner. He couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to get up, only for Kyoutani to pull him back down with a grunt.

 

He sighed leaning down close to Kyoutani’s ear and fondly murmured “Ken, I have to get up, someone has to make breakfast, right?” 

Kyoutani’s nose twitched as his grip loosened slightly. Yahaba wormed out and fell onto the floor, cursing quietly, knowing the other was still half asleep, and army crawled to the kitchen because the fucker was too lazy to stand up.

 

He made home in Kyoutani’s surprisingly large kitchen. After the dogs ambushed him, coaxing treats out of the ever so - weak to those puppy eyes - Yahaba, he threw on the radio and began to clean an area so that he could make their breakfast with ease

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kyoutani groaned, shifting on his bed. He stretched his arm out, reaching for where Yahaba was earlier. When his hand found nothing but silky sheets, his eyes flew open.  _ Had he left already? _ His heart sank as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  _ I knew i never had a chance… why do i even get my hopes up anymore? There's no way in-  Oh shit… how could i forget... _

 

“Hurry up Kyou-chan!” Yahaba walked into Kyoutani's room. He was wearing one of Kyoutani's sweatshirts, it was a little too baggy on him, but the length was short enough to where he shouldn't be wearing just his skin tight black boxers underneath; but there he was, doing just that. Kyoutani’s heart began to beat a little faster as he looked up at Yahaba, who just stood there with his hands on his hips, leaning on the door frame.

 

“Dear god, why do you keep doing this to me?” Kyoutani rubbed his face with his hands

 

“Do what?” Yahaba asked curiously

 

“Nothing Yahaba… i'll be right out, just, give me a minute

 

Yahaba paused “You know…. You're lucky Kyoutani.” Yahaba walked towards him, looking at the blond with hooded eyes

 

“What?” His throat felt dry

“You get to watch my ass as I walk away” he suddenly looked bubbly and playful as he stuck his butt out and shook it a little for emphasis, sticking his tongue out at Kyoutani. Kyoutani groaned and chucked a shoe at him, earning a high pitched yelp from Yahaba as he skittered away giggling like an idiot

_ That man will be the death of me… _

 

Kyoutani rubbed his eyes and groaned, throwing himself back onto his bed and drifted off again.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Yahaba’s heart was pounding and he was blushing profusely,  _ Why the hell did i do that? _

He groaned and padded his way back over to the kitchen, biting his lip,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ … Yahaba pouted slightly and he began to make their pancakes, absentmindedly humming along with whatever song was playing on the radio. 

 

It was fairly gloomy outside; the sun was blotted out by the dark grey clouds and the wind was chilly. Yahaba smiled from his place in the cozy kitchen, the sweet smell of pancakes wafted in the air, Coco and Roxy were curled up in their dog bed under a window and all of the extra thick blankets were pulled out sometime last night were strewn across the couch and on the floor alone with a couple of pillows. Yahaba sighed softly, smiling to himself; he enjoyed mornings like this, but he knew they wouldn’t last so he tried to take it in as much as possible when he had the chance. He knew that Kyoutani wouldn't put up with him forever. And he knew that he couldn't, that she shouldn't, cling onto his highschool crush this many years out… but he just couldn't seem to help himself. There would need to come a point in time where started to push away, for both their sakes. But for now he would just bask in it

 

He continued to make breakfast albeit with a more somber mood. As he cooked, he heard a few taps on the window as the song changed on the radio. The seemingly drizzle got harder into a harder rain. The radio played louder

 

“ _ Sunday morning, rain is falling~” _

 

No fucking way. Yahaba stopped everything he was doing

 

“ _ Steal some covers, share some skin~ _

_ Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, You twist to fit the mold that i am in~” _

 

Yahaba screeched

“KYOUTANI!”

 

* * *

  
  
  


An ear piercing scream and his name being shrieked tore him from whatever calmness he had felt as his heart filled with panic and his mind with dread. His mind was going a million miles a second as a half sprinted half tumbled out into the dining area in front of the kitchen, only to be met with an absolutely elated Yahaba with a pancake that was a-flame on the stove

 

Something played in the background

 

“ _ But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do” _

 

Kyoutani paused, gripping onto the counter for support, almost falling from how fast he darted out

 

_ “And i would gladly hit the road and get and go if i knew~” _

 

“What the hell?!” Kyoutani was partially angry that he had gotten so worried over nothing, but part of him was glad it was just that, nothing. He released a breath that he was unaware he had been holding

 

“ _ That someday it would lead me back to you~ _

_ That someday it would lead me back to you~” _

 

“Kyoutani,” he said with all seriousness, “Sunday Morning is playing, and it's fucking sunday morning and IT'S RAINING. DON'T YOU GET IT? ITS PERFECT!”

 

“ _ That maybe all I need, In darkness she is all I need” _

 

The brunette threw his arms up giggling like a mad man. He threw the charcoal pancake into the sink and ran to Kyoutani, practically falling on top of him before he righted himself and thrust his arms out and embraced the blond before shaking him “ISN'T IT AMAZING?!”

 

“ _ Come and rest your bones with me” _

 

Kyoutani felt like he couldn't breathe. Yahaba was practically glowing and his eyes were brimming with excitement. The man was so happy he was vibrating as Kyoutani placed a hand on the taller’s shoulder, still at a loss for words. 

 

“ _ Driving slow on Sunday Morning, and i never want to leave~” _

 

God, Kyoutani never wanted this to end… 

 

“KYOU!!!” Yahaba bounced in place, entwining their fingers as he dragged him to the kitchen with him, turning up the radio and singing loudly with the lyrics, pulling Kyoutani around with him as he danced around carelessly to the song, occasionally making sad attempts to twirl Kyoutani

 

“ _ Fingers trace your every outline~” _

 

Kyoutani was trying so hard not to touch the other too much; he gave himself kudos on hisself restraint.

 

“ _ Paint a picture with my hands” _

 

Yahaba wanted nothing more than to just lie down with Kyoutani and talk sweet nothings while he traced little drawings onto his back or chest. His mom always told him to reach for the stars, but this one was just out of his reach… 

 

“ _ Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm…”  _

 

Kyoutani spun Yahaba around thoughtlessly, and the brunette squeaked, igniting a faint flush on both of their cheeks

 

“ _ Change the weather, still together when it ends~” _

 

Yahaba recalls highschool and all they had been through together. His heart aches.

 

“ _ That may be all I need _ _   
_ _ In darkness, she is all I see _ _   
_ _ Come and rest your bones with me _ _   
_ _ Driving slow on Sunday morning _ _   
_ __ And I never want to leave”

 

For some god awful reason, Yahaba drags them outside into the rain, squealing like a child. Kyoutani can't help but smile fondly. 

 

The song continued to play in the now empty house (except for the dogs, who were still lying together in their bed) as the two ran around in the rain…

 

“ _ But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you _ ”

 

Kyoutani stopped and watched Yahaba play giddily in the rain.

  
“ _ Singing, someday it'll bring me back to you. Find a way to bring myself back home to you _ ”

 

_ Shit…  _ Kyoutani thought to himself, still vaguely aware of the music that continued to play.

 

“ _ That may be all I need _ _   
_ _ In darkness, she is all I see _ _   
_ _ Come and rest your bones with me _ _   
_ _ Driving slow on Sunday morning _ _   
_ __ Driving slow ”

 

God, was this boy in deep for the bubbly brunette.

 

And at this point, there was no way out. 

He thought about the line in the song… “Find a way to bring myself back home to you” and really, wherever Yahaba was… that's where he belonged. That was his home.

 

The line rung loudly in his head as he watched the man try to catch rain drops with his tongue. 

 

He kicked himself for being so sappy about what couldn't be.

 

He would just end up hurting himself more, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need inspiration smh
> 
> Also im probably going to try to write for BNHA soon sooooo take that however

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> In the next chapter there shall be many QuEsTiOnS and awkward silences because why not (:  
> Ill post it ASAP  
> Much love! i'll see you soon ((;  
> ((ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SIXTEEN BY SURVEYCORPSJEAN, READ IT))


End file.
